El Clan de los Dragones
by Kempi
Summary: Harry pasa el verano en un nuevo lugar, rodeado de personas que lo quieren y de chicos de su edad
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic.

Ningún personaje que reconozcan de Harry Potter es mió,

Espero que dejen algún rewie para comentarme si gusto o no gusto este fic.

Capitulo uno. La Llegada

-Profesor, vengo hasta aquí como un mensajero- dijo un encapuchado hablando seriamente con Albus Dumbledore en su oficina

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Usted en nada, pero vengo aquí departe del líder de mi clan

-Usted dirá

-Vengo a informarle que iremos a buscar a Harry Potter para llevarlo a su hogar

-Pero no pueden hacer eso, su hogar es en donde esta su tía

-Se equivoca, James y Lily Potter dejaron esto para usted- dijo y le entrego una carta con su nombre escrito en el

Estimado profesor Albus Dumbledore:

Si recibe esta carta es porque fueron en busca de Harry, o ya desapareció del lugar donde usted lo tenia, no se preocupe estas personas no le aran nada ya que son como su familia, ellos lo cuidaran de ahora en adelante y me temo decirle que no podrá hacer nada en contra, Lily y yo formamos parte de este clan desde que estábamos en tercero no se lo pudimos decir antes ya que no nos permiten hablar de el, solo le digo que Remus y Sirius también están involucrados con el clan, no le diré de que forma y espero que no se los pregunte porque ellos no se lo dirán ni siquiera su ubicación solo los pertenecientes a este lugar lo conocen y no lo dirían aun si usted trata de leer la información de sus cabezas, nosotros solo deseamos lo mejor para nuestro hijo y sinceramente creo que lo mejor para el es estar en un ambiente familiar que lo quiera y respete, y sabemos que ese lugar lo podrá obtener con los chicos del clan, esta carta la escribimos para en caso de que nosotros muriéramos a manos de Voldemort y usted hubiera escondido a Harry, usted estuviera informado si llegaba a desaparecer, para cuando acabe de leer esta carta, Harry ya abra desaparecido de ese lugar y usted no podrá hacer nada por encontrarlo, así que le sugiero que no se preocupe ni siquiera en comenzar a buscarlo, el regresara cuando el quiera, si no ha terminado Hogwarts solo el decidirá si volver o no

Atte.

James Potter

Del clan de los dragones

Después de leer esto Dumbledore se quedo muy confundido, volteo a ver a la persona encapuchada y le pregunto con la mirada a que se refería con que habrá desaparecido

-Profesor dumbledore, nos enteramos que ha estado usando a Harry a su antojo, esto no será tolerado por nuestro clan, Harry fue avisado anoche por carta y para esta hora ya abran pasado por el, no se moleste Harry, y solo Harry sabrá si vuelve al mundo mágico o no, nosotros no lo obligaremos

-pero no se lo pueden llevar!-dijo alterado Dumbledore

-si si podemos, fue la voluntad de James y Lily Potter y ahora gracias a que sus protecciones cayeron fue posible dar con el, de haber pasado esto antes nos lo hubiéramos llevado antes a su verdadero hogar, ahora i me disculpa debo irme, yo ya cumplí mi misión – dijo el desconocido y se transformo en un dragón, y se fue volando por la ventana, dejando a Dumbledore muy confundido y sin saber que hacer, unos minutos después reacciono y mando llamar de urgencia a la Orden del Fénix

La noche anterior, en Private Drive un muchacho entro en su cuarto encontrándose con un pequeño dragón rojo sobre su cama, se asusto y sorprendió y mas cuando el dragón le alargo una carta con su garra derecha delantera, Harry la agarro aun con precaución

Querido Harry

No nos conoces pero nosotros a ti si, no te asustes pues no te aremos nada, te envió esta carta para contarte algo de tus padres, ellos eran parte de un clan, el clan de los dragones, no se si has escuchado eso, Remus Lupin y Sirius Balck también pertenecen a este lugar, te preguntaras entonces porque no te dijeron nada al respecto, bueno eso es porque no tenían permitido decirlo, también te preguntaras porque hablo de presente en cuanto a Sirius, bueno eso es algo que averiguaras después, el caso es que tu como hijo de James y Lily Potter tienes un lugar aquí, no puedo contarte mas por carta, pero i tu aceptas puedes venir a vivir aquí, en el clan, es tu decisión, manda una respuesta con el dragón que te entrego esta carta

Atte.

Hebe

Del clan de los dragones

Después de leer la carta se sentó al lado del dragón y sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando al dragón, Harry sin pensarlo mas tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma

Para Hebe:

Acepto ir a ese lugar, quiero saber acerca de mis padres y mi padrino, esperare a que decidan venir a buscarme

Atte.

Harry Potter

Le entrego la carta al dragón y este salio por la ventana, dos horas después volvió a aparecer con otra carta y se la entrego a Harry

Querido Harry:

Hebe me escribió diciendo que aceptaste la propuesta del clan y que yo iría por ti en una hora, por favor ten todo listo, el dragón se quedara contigo hasta que yo llegue

Atte.

Remus Lupin

Del clan de los dragones

Después de esto se entretuvo guardando sus cosas en el baúl, el dragón lo miraba desde su cama, una hora después llego Remus Lupin, apareciendo silenciosamente en su cuarto

-bueno Harry no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor Dumbledore se de cuenta de que ya no estas, así que tendremos que irnos rápido, toma toca esto, es un traslador, nos llevara hasta una cuidad cercana a los territorios del clan- dijo Remus apresuradamente

Tocaron el traslador que resulto ser una rama, llegaron a las afueras de una ciudad.

-Profesor Lupin que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Harry

-primero que nada, ya no soy tu profesor así que mejor llámame Remus- dijo con una sonrisa- y segundo estamos esperando a mi hermana

-tiene, es decir, tienes hermana?

-si una, se llama Hebe y no debe tardar en llegar

-Es la misma que me escribió

-si ella fue…- comenzó a decir Remus pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que venia desde el bosque, Remus y Harry voltearon a ver quien era y se encontraron con una mujer alta de cabello color rojo vino y ojos violetas, lo que extraño a Harry fue que sus orejas terminaran en punta

-Bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin vernos Remus- y diciendo eso se lanzo a los brazos de Remus que la recibió con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho en realidad, es bueno volver a verte Hebe

-y tu debes ser Harry, no puedo equivocarme tienes los ojos de Lily

-usted…usted conoció a mis padres?- pregunto confundido Harry

-si, cuando Remus los invito de vacaciones de verano en su tercer ano- dijo Hebe- o pero que tonta, no me e presentado, mi nombre es Hebe y el es mi hermano- Harry la miraba con curiosidad- se que tienes curiosidad por saber el porque mis orejas son tan diferentes a las de Remus, bueno eso es sencillo, yo soy una alta elfa, no Remus no es un elfo, somos hermanos porque nos criamos juntos, pero basta de charlas debemos llegar ya a la "guarida"

Hebe los guió a través del bosque, cuando llegaron a un claro la elfa les hizo señas para que fueran por un camino muy bien disimulado que había a la izquierda, cuando pasaron pro ahí sintieron como un balde de agua fría, lo que vio dejo a Harry con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión…

Bueno hasta aquí, este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me escriban para decirme que fue lo que les gusto y que no espero si es que gusta mi fic, subir pronto el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa de nuevo aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo…

Tratare de hacer este capitulo mas largo…si a ustedes se les ocurre alguna idea que me pueda ayudar es bienvenida uu

bueno dejo de entretenerlos para que puedan seguir leyendo………..

CAPITULO II.- Presentaciones

El lugar al que llegaron era un gran valle, en el que se podían ver varias luces las cuales Harry supuso provenían de casas.

-vamos, mañana por la mañana iremos a ver al líder, mientras descansaran en casa- diciendo esto Hebe los condujo a la tercera casa, como era de noche no se podía apreciar muy bien, Hebe abrió la puerta y se encamino al segundo piso, al llegar a las escaleras Remus se separo del trío

-bueno aquí nos separamos, Harry sigue a Hebe ella te llevará a la habitación de los chicos- dijo Remus

-tu a donde irás?-pregunto confundido Harry

-yo iré a mi habitación- respondió Remus- hasta mañana Harry que descanses

-gracias Remus hasta mañana

-Bien continuemos- intervino Hebe- ya es tarde y de seguro tendrás sueño

Subieron las escaleras y Hebe lo hizo pasar por la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras

-pasa, con cuidado los chicos ya están durmiendo, mañana te los presento- dijo Hebe antes de hacer pasar a Harry al cuarto, entraron y en el había ocho camas siete de las cuales estaban ocupadas (nda: todos los chicos del clan dormían juntos, todos hombres claro jaja) guió a Harry a la ultima cama- bueno Harry mañana te presentare a los chicos, ahora ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches, si se te ofrece algo mi cuarto es la puerta que esta enfrente a este cuarto- dijo y salio tan rápido como entro

Mientras Harry había encontrado un pijama en su cama y se lo puso y se acostó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente cuando el se despertó no había nadie en el cuarto, se escuchaba alboroto abajo así que se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar, al entrar a la cocina había ocho pares de ojos observándolo desde sus lugares en la mesa

-Buenos días Harry como dormiste?- pregunto Hebe

-muy bien gracias

-hola yo soy inra- dijo chico alto pelirrojo y con ojos azul claro- mucho gusto en conocerte, el es Cronos, suele ser serio y solo habla lo necesario- señaló a un chico de su altura con cabello corto alborotado de color chocolate y ojos cobalto- el es Nereo, también es serio pero habla mas que Cronos- esta vez señalando a un chico un par de centímetros mas alto que el, cabello castaño medio y ojos verde esmeralda- el es Eneas, es el más bromista de todos- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a un chico de su altura con el cabello largo a la cintura de color castaño trenzado y ojos violetas- el es Eros, el más calmado…en apariencia de todos- dijo esto y todos se rieron ya que Eros tenía una cara de niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida- el es Vali, el más sarcástico de los siete- dijo esto viendo hacia un joven igual de alto que el de cabello negro largo trenzado a los hombros y ojos negros- y por ultimo pero no menos importante el es Remus Black, la mente siniestra de las bromas y sobrino de Sirius - dijo esto guiñando un ojo a Hebe

-luego continúan con sus presentaciones chicos, necesito que me acompañen a la ciudad cuando regrese de la reunión con Helios (nda: es el líder del clan)

-nosotros no podemos ir?- pregunto Cronos

-si quieren pueden ir

-entonces te acompañamos- respondió Nereo

Caminaron hacia el centro de las casas, Harry se impresiono con lo que vio, un edificio de tres pisos, muy ancho, de color rojo vino, entraron a un recibidor y abrieron la puerta que estaba a la derecha, ahí había un gran salón con una mesa redonda, muchas sillas y cerca de 30 personas

-buenos días que bueno que vinieron- saludó Helios entrando unos segundos después de Hebe y los chicos- los reuní aquí para darles una buena noticia, esta noche recuperaremos a uno de los nuestros- ante esta declaración todos estaba confundidos- para que entiendan mejor, nuestros investigadores encontraron la forma de volver a las personas que caen en el velo, y que estamos preparados para ir en busca de Sirius- a esto todos comenzaron a murmurar y aplaudir, mientras que los dos Remus tenían lágrimas en los ojos pues pensaron que lo habían perdido y Harry estaba en estado de shock- esta noche deberán venir Hebe, Remus Lupin, Néfele y Valtazar…

Después de terminada la reunión salieron rumbo a sus casas otra vez

-chicos quiero que me acompañen a la ciudad, vamos a comprarle ropa a Harry, asi que los espero en 15minutos listos en la cochera

-esta bien Hebe nos vemos ahí- dijo Inra y entro con los chicos a la casa, mientras que Hebe se iba con Remus Lupin a la chochera, la cual contra todo pronóstico no estaba a un lado de la casa si no que a la salida del valle

Entraron a la cochera 15 minutos mas tarde y Harry se impresionó por la cantidad de vehículos que había, pasaron una moto y una camioneta y se subieron a la tercera que era una van, Hebe iba conduciendo, salieron del valle y cruzaron en 20 minutos el bosque por un camino de tierra que se abría cuando pasaban y se cerraba cuando se alejaban, al fin llegaron ala carretera y tardaron 5 minutos en llegar a al ciudad, para sorpresa de Harry en esta ciudad convivían el mundo muggles y los el mundo mágico

Siento que sea corto pero ya lo había terminado y se me borro, así que subí este capitulo así y el tercero será la segunda parte de este capitulo, puede que tarde un poco pero es que ya entre a clases, sin embargo sepan que no lo abandonare, tardare algo pero lo seguiré actualizando, espero que sigan leyendo y bueno los comentarios son bien recibidos…


End file.
